Confessions and Pots
by littleangel123
Summary: This never happened in the other sequels but I wanted to see what it is like for Meta Knight to confess his feelings and it all started with a large cooking pot used as a hot tub. Meta KnightxKirby!


**Notes before the story**: Heyyy! I just wanted to show you from dah Smash Mansion (in dah hood!), that how will it be like with Meta Knight/Kirby confessing his love to Kirby/Meta Knight. I know, I just get addicted everyday wit dah couple! Hey! I'm trying to sound like a gangstar, kay? I just plain lovit! Well here it goes dude/dudette! And when it's Kirby's or anyone who can't speak english POV, They can think english! By the way, this never ever happened! This is not part of the sequels! And if I forgot to make Kirby say 'Poyo', I can't read what I'm writing clearly. (I spell wrong on purpose here!)

Confessions and Pots!

It was quiet in the Smash Mansion. Too quiet. They just only play video games, read, play board games and what-so-ever! Well, some Brawlers are fighting, but just because they are bored to death. Well, our friend Setsuko is watching Meta Knight and Kirby's battle in the Final Destination with the Olimar and Pikmin, Zelda, Pit, Marth and her sister, Shinobu. Well Link is too busy playing video games with his brothers and the kids anyways (they are playing Deer Drive. It's a Wii game that's all about shooting deers, rabits, ducks and birds, though Lucas is too scared to play because of bears and moose attacking. They attack and eat you, well not the moose at least! It's not Nintendo! Even though it has the official Nintendo seal!).

"It's gonna go on forever!" Olimar complain.

"Just keep watching!" Setsuko hissed.

Kirby's POV in DAH battle!

Meta-Knight getting weaker! I'll use my hammer now, but maybe I can just make him more weaker to make it easier.

"Poyo, poyo, Poyo-Poyo! (I will win, Meta-Kun!)" I yelled.

"Don't count on it, Kirby!" Meta Knight said as he slashed me hundreds of times. Ouchies, I have lots of injuries for Setsuko to clean after this. Dang it! I now have a hundred percent damage, while he has sixty percent damage! I can do it, Kirby!

"Crazy! What are they taking so long? You take over while I have to go." Master Hand said out loud in the intercom. Those stupid Hands never stop talking!

"Kirby! Run! There's a Smash Ball! GET IT!" Zelda shrieked, pointing at the glowing ball. Meta Knight caught his eye on the Smash Ball and started flying to get it.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (Oh no you don't!)" I said as I floated my way. I managed to step on his head which cause him to fall on the ground. I went to hit it, but I couldn't float anymore and the Smash Ball floated higher away from me.

"POOOYYYOOO! (NOOOOOOOOO!)" I screamed as I fell. Then I landed face first on the cold metal floor. I couldn't tell if it was, but it was breathing. I could hear many cheers and laughters, but I don't know why. When I lifted my head off the floor and opened my eyes, It was so not a floor. It was Meta Knight! Ahh jeez! WHY HIM? It should of been a floor! NOW HE WILL GET EXTRA MAD AT ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Wait...My face...Was on his mask and it looked like we were...AHHH! HECK NO! We were most definantly not-

"Oww...Kirby, I think...We should call this a tie." Meta Knight said with his dang hot...AWW SHOOT! THAT'S IT! NO MORE PEEKING ON CRAPTAIN FALCON'S BOOKS! But I won't call this a tie. It's not over yet. I hammered him hard.

"Ah...Still not done yet?" Meta Knight said in a hot voice as he was rubbing his side where I hit him-AHHG! HIS CUTENESS LEVEL! IT'S TOO MUCH! But keep calm...Meta Knight taught me how to keep calm. I kick him, but he dodged swiftly. Now we're gettin to a real fight! I notice the Smash Ball floating still. I dodged all his attacks, then destroyed the Smash Ball. I summoned my hat and my pot, then the pot gobbled everything including Meta-Knight which was funny to see him trying to run away. I wonder how the soup tasted in there. When I put my hand in there, I saw Meta Knight grabbed me and dragged me in to my own pot! That's not fair! That's not supposed to happen! Then we both flew out of the pot and we flew out of the stage as we heard Master Hand come back and yell out "GAME!" and "NO CONTEST!".

Normal POV!

"You did great Kirby!" Setsuko said cheerfully.

"Was it like a hot tub in there?" Pit asked.

"Well it was hot in there..." Meta Knight said. Kirby blush a deep red.

"Uh...Wrong way to put it." Pit said.

"Eww...You're disgusting, Pit!" Shinobu said in disgust.

"I'm serious, it was really hot in there."

"Kirby, how did you get in there?" Zelda asked.

"Poyo, Poyo-Poyo, poyo, poyo! (Because Meta-Kun grabbed me!)" Kirby answered.

"Wrong way also."

"Get out, Pit!"

"Kirby, what was up with that incident with you landing on Meta Knight?" Olimar asked. Kirby blushed again.

"P-poyo, poyo, poyo! (I-it was just a coincidense!)" Kirby yelled.

"I think I get your point now." Setsuko said. Then everyone went their seperate ways except Setsuko and Kirby when they went in Setsuko's room.

"I knew it, Kirby!" Setsuko said.

"Poy-poyo, poyoyo? (Wha-what do you mean?)" Kirby stuttered.

"I know you like Meta Knight. But I won't tell anybody! Since I'm your Onee-chan. I knew you had deep feeling for him the day when I was hoppin' mad." Setsuko said.

FlashBack! (Read 'Never Take a Dare From a New Smasher')

"I've got you know now, Meta Knight!" Setsuko said in a crazy voice. Before her eyes can shoot Meta Knight and destroy him, Kirby got a Franklin Badge and shot it right back at her.

"AHG! MY EYES! THEY BURN! NEED WATER!" Setsuko yelled as she went to the bathroom.

End of Flashback! *o* MY EYEZ!

"Ah...Good times, good times...But what I mean is, nobody would have saved Meta Knight and terminate my eyes like that." Setsuko said, sighing contently at the memory. "And besides, nobody ever cared if Meta Knight was about to die by me...Except you."

"Poyo, poyo, poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (I don't like him! I saved him cause he's a friend and teacher!)" Kirby protested.

"You're lying. I can see it by your eyes and blush."

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo? (What do you mean?)"

"Your eyes are turning away from me and glancing at the door and your blushing deeper than your normal blush everytime I talk about Me-ta Kni-ght." Setsuko said in serious voice. Kirby blushed waayy deeper than he is now. Just after Setsuko said that, Meta Knight kicked the door open.

"Aww shoot! I thought this door doesn't open easily! Stop breaking it!"

"I'm gonna train Kirby now, if you excuse me." Meta Knight said, grabbing Kirby's hand and walked away. Setsuko winked at Kirby.

"Good luck!" She whispered. Then the two puffballs disappeared. "Dang, I need a new door." (Poor Setsuko's door!)

At the Garden of The Smash Mansion. Kirby's POV!

"Kirby, since you failed beating me...Again. I want you to..." Aww dang it! He's gonna punish me for all the things I done at the battle!

"I want you to try your Final Smash again." What? No sparring Wispy Woods? No laps? This is crazy! Well at least it's not all that put together. I would DIE of tiredness!

"When I grab you into the pot, try to get out as you try to get out of my grasp. It might happen again the next time you battle. Or anytime." he explained to me. I always like to listen to him lecture me. He gives me important information and advice.

"Now try again." Meta Knight said as he threw a floating Smash ball. I destroyed the Smash Ball and summoned my hat and pot once again and gobbled him in the pot. I put a few spices , then I was grabbed by Meta Knight again. I was climbing out of the pot, then Meta Knight kept pulling me close.

"Offenses." he muttered to me. Then when I climbed out of the pot once more, he grabbed me, then I kicked him and successfully got out.

"Good job. It helps you when you are in a situation when you are trapped by your by your Final Smash." he explained. "Now come back in, the soup is gonna get cold."

"Wrong way to say it!"

"GET OUTTA HERE, PIT!" I heard Shinobu yelled. I nodded and got in the pot and sat there. Pit's right, it IS like a hot tub. I should try this more often. But not in battle!

"Poyo, poyo, poyo? (Why did you ask?)" I said.

"Well, it is a break, so why not?" He answered as he threw away his cape, sword and all his armor...EVEN HIS MASK! CRAZY! He never takes off his mask, but why?

"POYO, POYO, POYO, POYO? (WHY DID YOU TAKE OFF EVERYTHING?)" I screamed. He chuckled a bit.

"I can't make my clothes and sword wet and my mask will rust or something." Meta Knight said. I sighed. Maybe I do deserve a break. Then I sank in the soup. Several minutes later, I feel so dizzy! But if I pass out...I don't know what will happen!

"Poy, Poyo-Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo... (So Meta-Kun, how's your training?" I said lightly and dizzily.

"Fine. I hope you are doing good in your training, are you?" Meta Knight asked. Then I snapped my head up that snapped out of my dizzyness.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo! (Yeah! It's doing great!)" I said.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Meta Knight grinned. Then he swam undersoup. What? It's not water and it's a soup so it's undersoup! Now I feel something tweaked my-

"Poyo! (Ouch!)" I yelped. Meta Knight peeked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (Something grabbed me 'down there'!)" I sqeaked.

"Must be your imagination." He said. Then he dove back into the soup. I shrugged and relaxed again. Then something squeezed me again! What is it? I hope I didn't put any live animals in the soup.

"Poyo! (Oww!) I screamed. Meta Knight went to the surface again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Poyo, poyo, poyo- (It squeezed my-)"

"I know what you mean. I can dive in and search around the pot to look for the culprit." Meta Knight said. I nodded. Then he grinned again and swam down. I don't know why he's grinning like that. but I relaxed once more. Then something bit me. I squealed and jumped out of the pot. Meta Knight once more went back to surface.

"Why so early?" Meta Knight asked.

"Poyoyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (Whatever it is, it now bit me!)" I yelled.

"Well, I think that's enough in the pot." Meta Knight said, jumping out of the pot, then the pot disappeared.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (After I take a shower, I'm going to bed!)" I said. Meta Knight laughed. Yeah, he laughs and smiles alot when me and him are alone.

"Yeah...I might also." He laughs again.

"OMG! HE CAN LAUGH!"

"WOLF!" I heard Wolf screamed and the Brawler guys yelling at him. Meta Knight sighed.

"Oh, and Kirby. I'll be back. I'm going to get towel for both of us." Meta Knight said as he walked away. Hold on...Was it just me, or did he not put the 's' in towel. Oh well, it's just my hearing. When Meta Knight came back, it was one long towel.

"Poyo-Poyo...Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo? (Meta-Kun...Why did you bring one towel?)" I asked, really confused.

"We're going to share towels. Sorry, they ran out of towels...Thanks to some people who were nose-bleeding..." Meta Knight answered (Blame the guys...-_-). Then suddenly he wrapped the towel around me and him. I blushed furiously as he rubbed his body against me. He grinned at me again.

"Poyo, poyo, poyoyo? (Why are you grinning like that?)" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. He unwrapped the towel, then after 6 minutes of talking his grin faded and grabbed all his attire.

"Kirby, meet me at my room after you wash up, I will tell you something." he said darkly. Then he left. After, Setsuko appeared.

"How'd it go?"

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo... (Good, but then he suddenly told me to go to his room...)" I replied.

"Oh my poor otou-chan! But he might say something nice!" Setsuko said as she cuddled me like a mother. Then I said good-bye to her and hit the showers. Then I was standing outside of Meta Knight's room.

"Good luck otou-chan!" I heard Setsuko whispered. Then I opened the door.

"Poyo-Poyo? (Meta-Kun?)" I called.

"I'm here." Then I saw Meta Knight, back in his normal clothes, sitting on his bed. "Have a seat beside me, please." He said. I sat down beside him.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo? (What do you want to say to me?)" I asked. He turned to me as his yellow eyes soften.

"Kirby, I lov-"

"DID IT WORK?" Marth yelled, wiping off the nose bleed (Marth, you yaoi pervert).

"GET OUT!" Fox shreiked and pulled him back along with loud screaming.

"Kirby, I lov-"

"Sorry guys for the interruption, but you have a..."

"MASTER HAND!" All the guys yelled and threw him out, then slammed the door. Meta Knight looked really annoyed and threw out his mask.

"Kirby I love you!" he yelled, then he pulled me into a kiss. Then he pulled away when we couldn't breathe.

"Poyo, poyo, poyoyo. (I love you too.)" I said softly. Then he pulled me into a passionate kiss and touching me everywhere (yeah, I'm that perverted).

Setsuko's POV!

"My otou-chan grew up!" I said with eye-filled tears. Then there is all the girls beating up the guys. I sighed in happiness. No matter what, he will always be my otou-chan forever...And ever.

How is that? I like the family ending. Please review and NO FLAMES! I do not own Super Smash Bros. BYE! Yo, yo, yo! My name is- What's my name? I will improve my rap LATER!


End file.
